nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Arelith
The Server Arelith is a persistent-world server for NWN. It is predominantly a roleplaying server, geared toward a style of gaming that focuses on the development of characters and their stories beyond simple matters of build power, experience-point gain, and leveling. The server is listed under the Roleplaying category on Gamespy. Arelith currently has a player max of 60, and tends to stay full. The module boasts integration with the Gigaschatten Persistent World Engine, which has smoothed out and improved most of the standard game scripts, and added many enhancing features. Descriptions and explainations of these features can be found on the official Arelith website. The level cap is 30. The server utilizes content from the SoU and HotU expansion packs, and official Bioware patches and updates, but does not, and never will use haks. To visit the official Arelith website, go to www.arelith.com To visit the official Arelith forums, go to www.arelith.com/boards Current Developers *Jjjerm - Server owner, makes wicked cool beasties *Artos - Area-builder extraordinaire. "We don't need haks. We've got Artos." *Gigaschatten - Scripting genius. No one will ever argue that. Current DM Team *Arc Light *Cabbage *Coffinpus *Deli *Dracos *Drogan *Maelstrom *Gogo Dingles *Mewlip *Modjeska *RandomBlueGuy *Roofshadow *Saga *Lang *Phi *Non-Dream Current Web Team *Jess *Saga Setting Arelith is placed in the Forgotten Realms setting. The island itself is considered by the playerbase to be situated somewhere along the Amn-Maztica route, though this has never been made official by the development team. The geography of the island is varied, including swamps, frosty mountains, hills, plains, forests, seacliffs, a perilous Underdark and, of course, plenty of caves and dungeons. Civilizations on the island include cities, forts, fortresses, trading towns, outposts, and racial settlements. There is also a detailed drow city in the underdark, Udos Dro'xun (literally "We Survive"), for those who enjoy that style of dark and sinister roleplay. Famous Personalities Wandering Willie - A merchant (of sorts) who has appeared at various times and in various places all over Arelith. Currently, his wherabouts are unknown, but an underground movement has sprung up to convince him to come out of hiding! Billy - The paper-boy of Cordor who has faithfully supplied the entire island with a reliable news-source for years untold. Most recently, he's grown into adult-hood, and is now known as William; but traces of his improbably influential child-hood can still be found through-out the island (his old frisbee stranded on the Magic-Shop roof, the plans of the drow to kidnap and religiously sacrifice him to Lolth, the memories...) Haulfest - High Priest of Torm; beloved within the city of Cordor for the countless lives he's saved. Thoramind - Former leader of the Arcane Tower, current purveyor of the Magic Shop of Cordor. Galverson - Former adventurer, former Lieutenant with the Cordor Guard, current Duke of the city-state of Cordor. He's done quite well for himself, over the years. Rugnash - An orc who never seems quite willing to die, he leads the Slave Rebellion in Udos Dro'xun against the tyrrany of the ruling Drow. Icingbreath - An ancient White Dragon who rules over the mountain-range known as the Dark Spires. He is served by a Duergar kingdom and various tribes of human barbarians, and has sent countless wandering adventurers to their graves. Soul Guardian Quite possibly the most despised personallity in all of Arelith. Foof A dog often talked about but never seen Other Crafting Category:Gameworlds